


bright red (we've got that deviant ingredient)

by elysianbucky



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blow Job, F/M, Fingering, Praise, Submissive Peter, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 18:43:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11766042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elysianbucky/pseuds/elysianbucky
Summary: Peter's a horny brat, the reader isn't far off.





	bright red (we've got that deviant ingredient)

It was a really hard night. For more than one reason, of course, all because of Peter, the boy who couldn't keep his hands to himself. 

"Stop," (Y/N) huffed darkly, glaring towards the boy. She could feel his fingers tugging at the laced trim of her dress and her eyes roamed around the table in hopes that her parents weren't looking at them. 

The dress, itself, was a bit short, but when she sat down it rode up on her thighs to the point where it barely covered her panties and Peter definitely took notice of it.

He'd practically moaned in her ear when she first swatted his hand, but now, in the dead middle of dinner, it'd be far too obvious what was happening if she slapped him away. 

"Mrs. (L/N), dinner is absolutely lovely," Peter complimented with a smile, moving his hand to (Y/N)'s core. Her eyes widened and she coughed loudly, catching her mother's attention. 

"Are you alright, Sweetie?" the older woman questioned, concern lacing her tone. 

"Y-yeah," (Y/N) sputtered, a blush rose to her cheeks, "I must've gotten something caught in my throat."

"That could be arranged," Peter hummed lightly enough for only (Y/N) to hear. She took a sip of her water in order to cool herself down. She could feel the fingers that Peter pressed against her start to move. 

"Be careful, Honey," her mom chuckled, turning her attention to a prior conversation. 

"Peter, could you refrain?" (Y/N) growled, holding back a moan. This only caused him to pick up his pace and she could see the sinful grin etching its way onto his features. 

(Y/N) couldn't believe the boy's lack of shame or his level of expertise at fingering someone. Ever since he turned eighteen, he'd been on some sexually motivated rampage, that always involved a late night, whimper stricken call to the aforementioned female. 

"You're such a good girl," Peter complimented. He could tell she was close by the way her leg was starting to shake. He, being gracious as always, put all of his effort into stimulating her clit. He made sure to notice the way her breath hitched in the back of her throat as she finally reached her peak. 

"You're in so much trouble," she warned breathlessly to the boy. Peter, who was already sporting a hard on, shuffled in excited anticipation. 

A half hour later, Peter sat alone in the dark, spare room of (Y/N)'s house, wondering how much worse his punishment would be if he shoved his hand into his pants and eased his tension. 

A subtle knock sounded, shaking Peter from his thoughts. He quickly jumped up from his spot to let the girl into his room. Peter almost drooled at the way she strolled in, wearing only a t-shirt and lace panties. 

"Peter," (Y/N) cooed, pushing him to rest against the side of the bed and running a finger down his torso towards his dick, "you weren't being very good at dinner."

"I was just- oh, fuck," he hitched, feeling her hand wrap around him. He let out a breathy whimper and let his jaw fall slack. 

She pumped him, listening keenly to his quiet begs and moans. Both of her hands wrapped around him as dropped to her knees and took him into her mouth, the boy above her was a mess, his whines escalating in octave. 

"You gotta be quiet, Sugar," she reiterated, pulling back from him. His eyes glazed over and he nodded his head obediently, waiting for her to return to her previous occupancy. 

(Y/N) took him into her mouth again and smirked evilly when she heard him hiccup out a short moan. Her hands picked up their pace and she bobbed her head in sync with them. 

"I-I'm close," Peter managed to stutter out in time for (Y/N) to pull her mouth off of him and replace it with her hand to finish him off. 

"You did so well," she praised, whilst standing up. Her fingertips reached towards Peter's mouth and he graciously welcomed them, making sure to suck and nibble at the pads of (Y/N)'s fingers. When he finished, she pulled her hand back and wiped Peter's remaining saliva on her shirt. 

"I love you," Peter hazily mumbled out, dipping his head down to give (Y/N) a quick peck to her lips, before letting her go to return to her room. 

"I love you too, you deviant."


End file.
